(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of combining two boards, and more particularly, to one that allows two boards to be fast secured to each other by means of a catch piece and a strike piece respectively mounted to a first and a second boards to ensure a firm and solid combination without being liable for falling apart. By inserting the catch piece into the strike piece and pushing to move the catch piece and both pieces are secured to each other without using any screw or steel nail; meanwhile both boards can be separated whenever required for storage or handling.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In daily life, many objects, e.g. boxes, cases, cabinets and baskets are used and they are practically made of boards either laterally and/or vertically arranged to form various types of partitions, boxes or cabinets. Most of the boards are incorporated to each other by means of nails, steel nails, tenons, screws, and bolts. When the nails are used, they have to be hammered into a joint where the lateral board meets the vertical board and it is not unusual to see nails popping out of the board to present danger in use. The misplaced nail must be pulled off leaving a trace, which also presents danger to scratch clothes and/or objects or even one""s skin. Furthermore, once the boards are nailed in place for use, it prevents from being knocked down. Even the nails are pulled off, dents and cracks left cause damage to the appearance and the structure strength of the boards. Anyway, the boards are prevented from reuse and a renewal is required resulting in waste of resources.
If screws are used to allow their retreat from the boards, a significant spacing is created to prevent a secured locking if the same screw hole is used again. Therefore, boards fail to secure firmly to each other and tend to shake whenever they are used.
Some boxes and cabinets are combined by inserting a thinner board into grooves provided on a thicker one. However, such combination involves insertion only, but without fixation. As a result, the box or the cabinet is not secured to sustain any heavier weight while the thinner one often escapes from the grooves of the thicker one.
Also generally available in the market are some combination boards for DIY and they are usually locked to each other by means of screws, bolts and nuts. However, DIY requires careful reading of the instructions and the proper tools. That could be a challenge too tough for kid, woman and the weak to handle. Even put in the good hand, few mistakes would happen in the course of assembly so all the bunch of screws, bolts, and nuts must be removed and start it all over again. Given with all the time, efforts and patience required, the spacing is left in the screw hole and nothing can do about it. As a result, stability and safety are compromised in use. Many consumers thus reject the idea of DIY boards, and the seller finds the sales goes down and the returned products go up.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for combination of two boards by having a catch piece provided with at least one catch hook fixed to a first board to be inserted into locking hole in a strike piece fixed to the second board to firmly secure both boards to each other.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a structure for combination of two boards that can be repeatedly used by pushing the catch hook out of the locking hole to separate both boards from each other for future combination.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a structure for combination of two boards that allows adjustment of the numbers respectively of catch hook on the catch piece and the locking hole in the strike piece depending on the size and the length of boards to be combined for a firm insertion and increased support strength of the boards combined.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a structure for combination of two boards that has respectively fixed the catch piece and the strike piece to the boards so that upon each separation or combination, the consumer will have only to separate or incorporate the catch piece and the strike piece without using any tool and the DIY could be easily done.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a structure for combination of two boards that has both of the catch piece and the strike piece provided on DIY boards to make the combination easy, thus to effectively promote the sales amount, encourage the buying motif of the consumer and lower the rate of the returned products.